


La Fenêtre

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Drunkenness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Pike喜欢从窗边望向校园。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. La Fenêtre

他们给了派克两间办公室，一间在星舰总部，一间在学院内。学院的那一间只有几平方米大，但是是他一个人的。不能怪他在学院那间办公室里花了越来越多的时间。

他挺喜欢这间办公室。办公室所在的米歇尔大楼伫立在宿舍楼和大部分教学楼之间，往南去不远就是医院，一天中绝大部分时候，米歇尔楼前川流不息。他喜欢在空闲的时候站在窗边，看着红制服们来去匆匆。这和在星舰上完全不一样，但其中的某种相似之处还是很好地抚慰了他。

除了急着去上课的学生们，还有一类人也吸引了派克的注意力。在米歇尔大楼前面、隔着一条路的，就是校园上最大的空地麦金逊广场。学生们如果有什么社团活动总是喜欢在这里集中。有一支——派克不知道是乐队还是拉拉队还是什么的队伍——经常在这里训练，队员们用夸张的动作敲打用木架子支起来的红色皮鼓。得益于窗户良好的隔音效果，派克看他们训练看得津津有味。

学院提供了充足的运动场所，但总有人喜欢在室外活动。这些人喜欢在那片广场上热身，或者干脆就在这里兜圈。大多数人会选择晚课开始前那段时间活动，但派克见过最奇怪的一个跑者是在上午十点钟左右出现的，他穿着学员制服，从教学楼的方向奔向宿舍。派克短暂地琢磨了会儿他是去干什么的，然后就把他扔到了一边。

几天以后，派克又看见了他。倒不是说他有什么显眼的特征，只是大部分跑步的人至少会换上运动装，那人却仍然穿着红色的制服。他一路小跑到达麦金逊广场，然后绕着广场匀速奔跑。又一项怪异的举动：跑步的人通常只会在这里热身；如果他们想要在一个地方打转的话，他们会去运动场的。

派克好奇地看着他。他的办公室就在四楼，那人跑到米歇尔大楼楼下时，派克能清楚地看到他的五官。他看起来不像是二十岁左右的小伙子，但这不是派克最关心的；那人看起来脸色苍白，仿佛随时会晕倒过去。派克伸手够到自己的PADD，准备好了叫救护车。

但那人就这样跑了十几圈。他的速度开始慢了下来，身体开始大幅度摇晃。他逐渐减慢速度，显然是个经验丰富的跑者。一圈用于冷却身体的慢跑之后，他慢慢走向了宿舍区。

这一次派克琢磨了好几天。他开始在人群中注意到那个人，他经常往南面去，显然是医疗轨的。这能解释得通他偏大的年纪，星联的大门永远对优秀的医生敞开。他们仍然需要修够一定学分才能毕业，但他们可以在医院工作来抵学分。

一个周五，派克因为和学员安排的会面延迟了离开校园的时间。会面结束时已经过了晚课开始的时间点了。派克收拾好办公桌，随意地从窗边望去。他又一次看见了那个医学生，这一次他没有穿着学员制服，而是老老实实地换上了适合跑步的服装。派克呆呆地站在窗口，视线流连在短裤下露出的几公里长的腿，那些结实流畅的肌肉在被阳光充分亲吻过的皮肤底下拉伸。学员结束了热身，缓慢地跑动起来。他那被运动衫强调的宽阔的肩膀，不时露出一线肌肤的窄腰，随着步伐左右摆动的髋部——一切都是美的。

他跑出了派克的视野。派克猛地抬起手捏出鼻梁。整个广场上都是这样的慢跑者，但只有那一个让派克无法移开视线。他已经活了五十多年，相当清楚这意味着什么。是的，这仅仅是意味着他会在窗前多花点时间，就这样。

而他是对的。

他逐渐摸清了那个人跑步时间的规律，并且由此推断出他的日程表。如果他在麦金逊广场绕圈，那多半是他刚刚下夜班，需要消耗干净所有的咖啡因和肾上腺素才能好好休息。除此之外，他一周会安排四次正常的跑步练习，三次在晚上，一次在早晨（那一次是派克把讲义落在办公室里不得不提前来拿时发现的）。派克猜测他的冲刺也许是为了医生的职责，这种模式并不算罕见，也只有在这种时候派克能欣赏到他全力以赴的速度。

他只是看着。从来没有想过弄清楚那个人的身份。

圣诞节前夕是最令派克头疼的一段时间。各种各样的晚宴、晚会集中爆发，令人疲于应对。到圣诞节当天，他已经有一段时间没有看到他的跑者了。他得以休息了半天，但下午还是不得不参加了一场充满上将（读作：麻烦）的宴会。当他终于脱身以后，在他意识到之前，他的身体背叛了被酒精麻痹的大脑，自动导航到了米歇尔楼下。广场上学员正在狂欢，声浪让派克不适地拐进大楼，躲进自己的办公室。

派克松开领结，但没有脱下外套。他从最下层的抽屉里翻出一瓶威士忌，给自己倒了一杯。他靠在窗边，即使隔着一层隔音的玻璃，他也能感受到声浪的震动。他往下看去，惊喜地看到了他的跑者。

然后他再一次呆住了。

关于旧金山最棒的一点是，哪怕是最冷的时候你都可以穿着短裤短裙上街。他的跑者看起来有点喝醉了，仍然穿着学员的制服，但却不是他常穿的裤装。当然学院也提供男款裙装，但男款和女款的差距还是相当大的，而派克可以打包票跑者现在穿的是女款——并且不是他的，太紧，太短，派克发誓他在某刻瞥到了跑者的平角裤。

他痛苦地努力把视线从那双线条优美的大腿上撕下来——这很难，考虑到随着天气逐渐转冷，那个学员换掉了短裤，也就是说派克有很长一段时间没有见到那双腿了——然后发现自己正盯着他被勾勒出来的细腰看。跑者随着节奏随意地摇摆着臀部，派克颤抖着深吸了一口气。

这都怪酒精，他决定。他解开皮带，拉下裤链。他注视着跑者转过身去，露出被太紧的制服裙包裹着的臀部。他握住自己的勃起，贪婪地用视线描摹他的跑者的腰臀。他短暂地闭上眼睛，想象着自己的手放在他的背上、腰上，抓住他的髋部，把自己的勃起塞进他的大腿之间，想象那双修长的腿紧紧勾着自己的腰。当他呻吟着重新睁开眼睛的时候，他发现跑者正直视着自己。

在近乎恐慌发作的一秒钟内派克以为他是在看着自己，但接着他想起来窗玻璃是单向的。他舔了舔嘴唇，恢复了手上的动作。光线落在跑者仰起的脸上，让派克得以清楚地看到他的脸，却仍然无法清楚地辨认他的神情。派克腾出一只手来，在窗户上轻轻描出他嘴唇的形状。

一个事实击中了他：那光线就是派克办公室的灯光。

**他在看着我。**

派克低吼着射了出来。

他闭着眼睛在窗边站了好一会儿，再次睁开眼时，跑者已经消失无踪了。派克叹了口气，抽出纸巾收拾干净自己，瘫坐回办公椅上。


	2. La Table

“哦，派克在看着我们！”查普尔注意到。麦考伊抬起头来，看见米歇尔大楼亮起来一扇窗户。“你怎么知道那是谁？”他问道，感到舌头开始发麻，这是他的第几瓶啤酒了？他记不清了。他同样记不起来自己什么时候换了一件这么紧的衣服。

“那是他的办公室，”查普尔说。麦考伊眯起眼睛，单向玻璃上有一道淡淡的阴影，除此之外没有透露别的任何细节。“那个派克？”

“还有哪个派克？”查普尔反问道。

麦考伊的疑问背后有一个很好的理由，但他想不起来——该死，那肯定不是单纯的啤酒。新一轮的鼓点爆发出来，查普尔蹦跶起来，推着麦考伊转过身去。“莱纳德，放松一点！”她大吼道，“这是个派对！”

“啤酒里放了什么！”麦考伊也跟着大叫。查普尔笑了起来，冲他邪恶地挤了挤眼睛，然后挤向人群中心。

在一群狂欢的人群中保持静止不动是很难的事情。麦考伊跟着晃了好几分钟，试图重新找到查普尔，但悲惨地失败了。他放弃了；要往内圈挤很难，但要离开却很容易。他走到麦金逊广场的边缘，唯一一扇亮着的窗户重新吸引了他的注意力。黑影仍然在那里，似乎没有移动。麦考伊盯着它看了好一会儿。

麦考伊缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，几乎听得见大脑转动时的嘎吱声。他拔腿走进大楼，很确定自己有一个很好的理由，但这个理由也在他目前想不起来的那堆东西里。

他没有来过这里，但找到派克的办公室很简单，只要看看门缝里有没有灯光就可以了。他敲了门——他从来不喜欢门铃，它们没法表现出敲门者的心情——等了一阵子，开始觉得腿冷得不太正常。

他低头检查自己的腿的时候门开了。麦考伊盯着自己身上的裙子看了一眼，然后缓慢地抬起头来。他只见过穿制服的派克，站在礼堂的讲台上侃侃而谈，动作中渗透出自信。坐在办公室里的这个派克穿着正装，解开的领结从衬衫领下垂落，一绺卷发悬在额前。麦考伊觉得自己的脑子停转了。

“你想要什么，学员？”派克问道，把他的注意力拉回了眼下的场景。

“一条裤子？”麦考伊脱口而出。

派克略微睁大了眼睛。“我可能有一套备用的衣服放在这里，”他附身在抽屉中翻找；麦考伊用脚背在小腿后摩挲，走廊里的风很冷。

“进来，学员。”派克重新浮现出来。门在麦考伊身后自动闭合，他接过派克递来的一套运动服。“谢谢，”他说，至少大脑的这一部分功能还没下线。他抖开裤子穿上。

“玩得很开心？”派克了然地问道。

“我不记得大部分了，”麦考伊咕哝道。“我很确定他们在啤酒里加了料。”

“我不想在圣诞夜给出处分，”派克回答说。“……你最好把上衣也换上。”

麦考伊顺着他的视线看向自己腰侧。当然他没有把制服裙的拉链拉上！麦考伊恼羞成怒地把裙子扯过头顶，很花了点力气才把它拔下来。

“我是怎么穿上的？”他不可思议地看着手上的制服。派克没有回答。麦考伊扭过头去，对上派克的视线。年长者抬了抬眉毛。

麦考伊皱着眉拿起上衣套上。“谢谢，”他重复了一遍，仍然能感受到另一个人视线的重量。他把换下来的裙子随意折了两下，尴尬地站了一会儿，没找到任何能留下来的借口。

……话又说回来，他为什么想留下来？

在他因为思考太深入而头痛起来之前，他转向派克，惊喜地问道：“那是威士忌吗？”

派克放下酒杯，沾湿的嘴唇在灯光下闪闪发亮。“是的，你不会告发我吧？”

“如果我能分到一杯就不会，”麦考伊在办公桌前坐下，“我今晚受够了噪音和乱晃的四肢和可疑的啤酒——我值得一点好东西。”

派克的笑声轻易地滚落出来。他从抽屉中拿出另一只酒杯，给麦考伊倒了一指。“不是很贵的那种，但还不错。”

麦考伊尝了一口。“没错。”

“那么，”派克举起酒杯，“敬圣诞夜？”

麦考伊撇了撇嘴，与他碰杯。“敬圣诞夜。”

他啜饮了一口，叹了口气，靠在椅背上，视线掠过窗户。他想象着派克站在那窗前，他在看什么？

一时冲动，麦考伊放下酒杯，起身朝窗户走去。他几乎能感到派克的视线钉在他背上，但喝醉的好处之一就是可以无视任何你想无视的东西，对吧？麦考伊不受影响地靠在窗边，向下望去。他之前从来没有想过四楼其实离地面不远，他甚至能借着这扇窗户倾泻的少量光线看清广场边缘的少数学员身上的衣物细节。有些细节在他脑海里嗡鸣着，但他不知道该把它们放在哪里。

他一定是陷入思绪太久了，派克叫了他好几声他才听见。“学员，看着我！”麦考伊惊讶地转过头去，看向他脸上担忧的神色。“我没事，”他说，声音有些含混。他试图站直，但晃荡了一下。派克脸上担忧的表情变换成另一种更为严厉的神情。他放下酒杯——那是空的，麦考伊注意到，不久之前还不是——朝麦考伊走过来。“你喝了多少？”

“几瓶啤酒？”麦考伊不确定地说。他能感到自己醉得像是喝了几瓶波本，但如果他真的喝了，至少他能记得他喜爱的酒液的味道吧？

“还有别的吗？”派克站在他面前，检查他的瞳孔。

麦考伊想了好一会儿。“粉色，”他补充道。

__

_他推开披萨盒（真的，在圣诞夜吃披萨也太悲惨了一点），拿起一罐粉色的饮料，没费心去问这是谁的。这里只有他的同事们，一起手术一起熬夜的同事，没有什么好担心的。它尝起来是人工糖精的甜味，麦考伊做了个怪相，但还是继续喝了下去。_

_他注意到一屋子的人的在看着他。_

_“怎么？”他问。_

_“轮到你了，”查普尔说，“上床，结婚，杀死。你会选哪三个？”_

_麦考伊翻了个白眼。多么典型的青少年啊，任何聚会的话题最后都会变成性爱相关。他啜饮着果味饮料，想了好一会儿。“派克会是第一个，”他舔了舔嘴唇。查普尔看起来很惊讶。“怎么？”麦考伊拉下脸来，防备地说道，“来这里之前我一直被年长的人包围着，好吗？”_

_“好，”查普尔回以漠不关心的一记轻拍，“第二个？”_

_“呃。过。”他挥了挥手。“我才刚离婚不到六个月。”_

_“好理由，”查普尔和她旁边的护士交换了眼神。“第三个？”_

_麦考伊认真地想了又想。他打开新的一罐饮料——绿色的，他希望这是苹果味——喝了一大口。他开始觉得有点晕乎了。_

_“我不想杀死任何人，”他坦诚。_

_护士们发出嘘声。“那就解释一下为什么是派克？”查普尔提议道，她的提议受到了一致的支持，麦考伊不情愿地看着一张张激动的脸庞，挠挠下巴。“你们真的恨我，是吧？”_

_“我们爱你，莱妮，”查普尔确认了他的猜想。“行吧，”麦考伊翻了个白眼，喝了一大口苹果味的饮料。“就只是……谁不想呢？”_

_静默。然后，“你过关了，”查普尔告知他。_

_麦考伊摇着头灌下更多饮料。_

__

“噢，操。”他在喝下去之前应该检查一下罐身的标签的，那绝对不是什么无害的果味饮料。但这绝对不是眼下他最担心的事情；他小心地看向派克——考虑到派克的脸就在他面前不到十公分，这小心程度也有限。他是怎么把自己弄到这里来的？他绝对绝对会让几个小时以后清醒过来的自己尴尬得想要杀死现在的自己的。

“粉色？”派克正在说话，麦考伊分神看向他的嘴唇和时隐时现的舌尖，“如果那是我想的那种饮料的话，我最好送你去医院检查一下。”

“我没事，”麦考伊说，“我体内的酒精代谢链是完整的，所有的乙醇最后都会转化为无害的水，只是需要一点时间。”

派克皱起眉头——但同时也翘起了嘴角，所以麦考伊觉得这应该不是什么坏的信号。他拉开了距离。“如果你坚持的话。但你不能再喝酒了。”

麦考伊没有在听他说话。他全部的注意力都集中在派克翘起的嘴角上。他不确定自己是否见过派克的微笑；他只在远处见过派克，听过他演讲。他决定自己喜欢那个笑容。狡黠，他想。让他不那么高高在上。

他倾身亲吻那个笑容。

派克略微睁大了眼睛，麦考伊突然意识到他的眼睛是很浅的灰蓝色。他从来没有注意到这个——从来没有离派克近到能看清他的眼睛——但他现在注意到了，并且觉得那很漂亮。他眯起眼睛思考了片刻，得出结论：这是因为派克的虹膜在眼睛中的占比高于常人，这种类似于婴儿的特征能唤醒人们刻在基因里的喜爱。他满意地对自己点了点头。

“我想看看，”麦考伊脱口而出；要怪就怪酒精吧。“我想看你衣服底下的皮肤。你都看过我了，不是吗？”

现在派克眯起了眼睛。另一种表情，另一道窜过脊椎的电流。“你喝醉了，学员。”

“我有个名字，”麦考伊抗议道，“它叫做莱纳德，不是学员。”

“学员，”派克加重了语气，麦考伊翻了个白眼。“你在让你自己难堪。”

“我……大概吧，”麦考伊喃喃地说。“我知道你不想要我。没有人想要我。”乔瑟琳写满厌恶的脸孔在他眼前一闪而过，但却没能激起过去几个月一直纠缠着他的伤痛。这是关于醉酒最可爱的一点，不是吗？所有一切负面情绪都可以等到宿醉的时候再爆发。“但我会让你感觉很好的，求你？”

他缓慢地转头看向派克，后者脸上一片空白。麦考伊真的应该立刻离开这里。他等待着派克给出一个明确的拒绝。只要他说“不”，麦考伊就会离开，至少这一点他能做到。

但派克没有说“不”。

“你喝醉了，”他缓慢地重复了一遍，在麦考伊思考着这算不算拒绝时继续说道，“我不会带有性意味地碰你，但如果你想，你可以在这里……取悦你自己。”

麦考伊缓慢地挑起一根眉毛。“你打算看我自慰？”

派克偏了偏头。“不想让你弄脏我的衣服，”他低声说，好像这算是什么正经理由一样。他大步回到办公桌后。“电脑，锁门！”他命令道，坐回办公椅上，看向麦考伊。“脱掉衣服，过来这里。”

麦考伊不需要更多鼓励了。他把派克的衣服脱下来，扔在椅子上，朝派克走去。“不，这里，”派克屈指敲了敲桌子。

麦考伊盯着这张宽大的木桌看了一会儿，将双手撑在桌沿上。他提起膝盖放在桌面上，然后发力将另一条腿收起来。他犹豫地看了一眼派克，后者摆了摆头，示意他再往前一点。

麦考伊不敢站起来，不信任自己此刻的平衡能力。他膝行了几步，停在派克指定的位置上。他紧张地润了润唇；光是跪在桌面上就已经让他不太舒服了，何况他还没穿衣服。他几乎觉得自己就像是一个摆件。

他瞥向派克，后者手肘撑着扶手，双手交叠搭在腿上。他在看着麦考伊。“继续，”他命令道。

麦考伊迟疑地伸手握住自己的半勃。派克的视线和他的胯部平齐，这更加强了他是一个装饰品的错觉——也许那不是错觉。派克的视线沉沉地落在他的手上，看起来似乎全部的注意力都集中在麦考伊身上。这个想法压倒了所有不舒服的念头，麦考伊开始抚摸自己。

视线仍然停留在他身上，派克伸手拿过麦考伊遗弃的杯子，然后靠在椅背上。他的视线在麦考伊的勃起和膝盖之间来回游弋，偶尔也向上一挑，麦考伊觉得被他凝视的皮肤滚烫得几乎要燃烧起来。也许他做得足够好的话，在这场秀结束以后派克会碰一碰他。他咬住下唇，直起腰来，解放了撑在身后的左手。

他以前这么做过，医学检查之类的不说，乔瑟琳有时候也喜欢让他这么做（在她还迷恋他的时候）。他用唾液润湿食指和中指，很高兴地看到派克的视线几乎是立刻跳到了他的左手上。他调整了一下重心，把腿分得更开，手指从身前滑落，探进后穴中。派克举起酒杯啜饮了一口。

所以他喜欢这样。麦考伊皱着眉头找了半天角度；他可以够到那个点，但仅仅是碰到而已，没法施予足够的刺激。他最终还是放弃了，把感官集中在右手上。派克让人沉迷的眼睛在他两只手之间来回摇摆。麦考伊小声地呻吟出来，加快了抚弄的步伐。

他很惊讶地看到派克把酒杯凑到他的身前，好像他是什么水龙头一样，但高潮压过了他的惊讶。短暂地失神过后，麦考伊垂下视线，看见派克端起那杯威士忌-体液混合物，尝了一口。他皱了皱鼻子，大口喝掉了剩下的液体。

这不应该如此性感的。

麦考伊探身抓住座椅的扶手，低头亲吻那张让他发疯的嘴。

他尝到威士忌绵长的后韵，夹杂着他自己的腥味。在一层层浓烈的味道下，他尝到一点淡淡的甜味，大概是属于派克的味道。他小心地把重心压在一只手上，然后伸手勾住派克的皮带，把他拉向自己。派克顺从地起身站在桌边，麦考伊让自己的手继续往南，然后停住了。派克没有反应的身体像一记耳光一样响亮。

“我很抱歉，”他仓促地说，松开了派克。“你……你本可以拒绝的。”他虚弱地说。

“我没有拒绝，”派克皱眉说道。麦考伊没力气分辨他语气中模糊的情感，他从桌上跳下来，匆匆穿上衣服。“莱纳德——”

“我真的，真的很抱歉，”麦考伊捡起那条裙子。“我应该走了，长官。”

“学员！我还没有允许你离开。”

麦考伊停在门前，深深吸了一口气。“请求解散，长官。”

他听见派克走到他身后。年长者徘徊了片刻，伸手搭在麦考伊肩膀上。麦考伊绷紧了肩膀，非常、非常想要把那只手抖落下去。

“我很抱歉，莱纳德，”派克说。“这不是你的错。”

莱纳德僵硬地点点头。“我知道。你不喜欢男性。”这个解释没那么羞辱人，但已经足够好了。

“我……”派克叹了口气。那只手移开了。“路上小心，好吗？”

“我现在能走了吗？”

“解散。”派克低声说。“电脑，开门。”

莱纳德仓促地逃进楼道刺骨的夜风中。


	3. Le Canapé

几个小时以后，莱纳德低声说出的那句“没有人想要我”还在他耳边萦绕。派克在窗前伫立，直到等到换上了运动服的莱纳德到楼下来跑步。派克认出那是宣泄情绪的那种跑法。他既骄傲于自己能猜到莱纳德的行为模式，又隐隐地感到不安。但这也并不影响他站在窗前，数着圈数等莱纳德放缓步伐。

既然备用的衣物被莱纳德穿走，他只得穿着昨晚的衣服下楼去。虽然时常注视这片广场，但他鲜少在此停留。他看向环绕着广场的绿化带、脚底下的糙面石砖，回头望去，米歇尔大楼伸展双翼，沉默无言地融入尚未完全亮起的天色中。麦金逊广场上只有莱纳德一个人，他缓缓地从远处跑来，突兀地停了下来，似乎拿不定注意要不要过来。几秒钟后，他迈步走来。

“长官。”

“学员。”

一滴汗水滑进莱纳德眼角，他抬手擦了把汗，湿漉漉的头发向各个方向支起。派克小心地控制好自己的视线。“我想要谈谈昨晚的事。”

“昨晚的什么事？”莱纳德一脸平静。派克凝视着他的眼睛。和昨晚灯光下点缀着金斑的柔和浅绿不同，此刻，他的眼睛是灰蒙蒙的浅蓝色。

“你闯进我的办公室，然后开始自慰。”

看莱纳德涨红脸真是一件乐事。“你……”他咬住嘴唇，显然在克制即将脱口而出的脏话。他吸了一口气：“我……”并不由衷的道歉卡在他喉咙里吐不出来。

“我很抱歉，”派克仁慈地解救了他。“我利用了你的酒醉状态。”

莱纳德困惑地皱起眉。“你都没碰我，”他指出。“我……呃，我很抱歉，”他艰难地说，“我……那是……不得体的。你不想要……”

“不，”派克打断了他，“不，我想要。我得到了。我不应该。”

“你并不感兴趣。”莱纳德有些不太确定地说。

“我是……很有兴趣的，”派克承认道。这就是他想说的全部内容。“只是昨天太漫长了。”啊哈，实话，但不是真相。

“噢，”莱纳德说。他垂下视线，耸耸肩：“那就没问题了。”

有片刻，派克考虑着见好就收。但莱纳德接着摇晃了一下，把重心换到另一只脚上，舔了舔嘴唇。“也许你会想完成昨天没完成的？”

派克深吸一口气。他能看到诚实的回答会通向何方，然而，尽管那很诱人，那是他一直避免的情形。几个月以来累积的张力让他几乎有点绝望了，这让他下意识地切换到进攻模式。“仍然，我不应该这么做。你有权起诉我性骚扰。”

莱纳德慢慢瞪大了眼睛。“为什么我要这么做？”

“你那时并不清醒，”派克指出，“你承认过你喝了足量的烈酒，而且……”莱纳德离开前的神色在他眼前一闪而过。“我想你并没有……很好地行驶你拒绝的权力。出于错误的印象，也许，但事实的确如此。我很抱歉。”

莱纳德继续瞪着他，像一只受惊的猫头鹰。“错误的印象？”他前倾身子，视线停留在派克的嘴唇上，“你对我不感兴趣这个印象？”

“拒绝可能会导致惩罚，而顺从可能会得到奖励的印象。”

莱纳德领会了他的言下之意。他再一次地变红了。“你是在暗示我是……贿赂你？”

不。也许。“考虑到你我的身份，这是一个合理的推测。”

“操你，”莱纳德毫不迟疑地说。他收紧下巴，拉开了和派克的距离。“注意你的措辞，”派克不大真心地说，仅仅是出于习惯。他犹豫了片刻：“无论如何，我为我不正当的行为道歉。我希望我能补偿你。”

“为了什么？”莱纳德讥讽地反问，“为了让我不起诉？”

当然不。“我会很感激的。”

“行吧，”莱纳德后撤了一步，侧过身去，一只手抓乱头发。“你真是……难以置信。难以置信，”他重复了一遍，转回头来看向派克，他的眼中闪烁着恶意的火花。“好吧，我想要你在新年的留校师生宴会上穿裙子出席。”

现在轮到派克瞪着眼睛了。“我提出补偿时考虑的是更加实际的条件。”

“不行吗？”莱纳德挑起一根眉毛。“那么，我想要你脱光衣服在我面前自慰。”他踏前一步，眯起眼睛。“你可以选时间。这很公平，不是吗？”

派克绷紧了下巴。“我会穿裙装，”他说，竖起手指在两人之间一划。“这件事到此打住。解散。”

莱纳德没有动。几个大幅度地呼吸后，他站直身子。“我不明白，”他说，“你是真的认为我会利用……利用这个吗？”

“我宁愿不去发现，”派克尽可能礼貌地说。

这不完全是谎言。但也不完全是真话。他有些后悔在莱纳德脸上看到的被羞辱后的愤恨，但这是——这是必须的。他并不打算继续发展他的……迷恋，但他也不愿意让莱纳德继续抱持错误的观念。这是唯一的办法。

他注视着莱纳德摇头离开。

好消息是，军官的制服也提供裙装。尽管和他习惯的裤装有所区别，但男款裙装看起来还是相当得体的，不像莱纳德那晚……他还是尽量别去想莱纳德比较好。

坏消息是，他没能参加新年宴会。

尽管他十分不愿意在假期开出处分，但青春期末期的年轻人能干出什么事来都不稀奇。接到求救通讯时，他唯一的感想是幸好自己刚到米歇尔楼下。

他转身去了宿舍区，找到出事的房间。他用自己的覆写指令打开门，猝不及防地吸入了一口难以形容的气味。他迅速地呼叫了急救部，竖起领口捂住口鼻，警惕地走进门中。标准双人间的中央放着一个烟灰缸，其中燃烧着某种脱水的植物，在它周围横七竖八地躺着几个表情梦幻地学员。派克左右望望，从地上捡起打开的一个易拉罐，把其中的液体浇在火焰上。他有点惊讶地看到火焰更加旺盛地燃烧了起来。他低头仔细看了看粉红色的罐身，没有看到酒精含量的标识。

现在没有时间考虑这些细枝末节。他转向盥洗室。门被锁上了，他敲了敲门，命令其中的人开门。沉寂的十几秒后，他再一次输入覆写指令。一条人影从中闪现出来，派克条件反射地抓住这人。他被拖倒在地上，一只脚正踹在他胸口，但并没有产生相应的疼痛。派克咬紧牙关爬起来，把挣扎的人形制住。他低头看去，年轻的人类男性学员脸上是如出一辙的梦幻神情。他的四肢很快松弛下来。

派克重新站起来，找到打斗中掉落的易拉罐，在洗手池旁接了一罐水，回到烟灰缸边。这一次火焰被熄灭了。他打开门窗，深吸几口清新的空气。这时他才听见走廊中的火警，刺耳的警报让他的头脑清醒了一点。他回到房间中检查火警系统，果不其然被人为关上了。重启系统后，隐藏在天花板后的水龙头自动开始工作，通风系统也呼呼地工作起来。

在等待急救员到达的时间里，派克把在场的学员挨个拖到走廊中来，登记了他们的学号。

他跟着急救员一起去了医院。他知道假期医院只留下最基本的人手，因此见到莱纳德时特并不惊讶——不算特别惊讶吧。比较让他惊讶的是，莱纳德站在风暴中心，井井有条地发出命令，安排医生和护士收治病人。他自己接手了最后一个学员，在他进入急救室之前，他回头看了眼派克。“你要去哪里？”他喝问道。

派克反应了一会儿。他扯了扯自己湿透的衣服。“我不可能这样待在这里。”

莱纳德皱着眉上下看了他一回。他从口袋里摸出什么东西扔向派克：“去我办公室，在桌子左下方第三个抽屉里。别离开医院！”

派克接住那样东西：那是一张门卡。他抬起头来，莱纳德已经推着病床进入了急救室。派克叹了口气，迈步走向门卡上指示的房间。

他有点惊讶地发现莱纳德的办公室比他在学院的那个要大得多。除了一张办公桌，里面还塞了一条沙发，一张茶几，一个角落里有洗手台，另一个角落则用帘子围了起来。他找到莱纳德说的抽屉，从里面拿出一套换洗衣服。他偏着头看了一会儿，发现事情的走向十分奇妙。

“这还挺公平的，”他自言自语。他随手把衣服放在桌上，脱掉身上湿透的制服，提到沙发脚边。他瘫坐下来，发现这张沙发弹性上佳。他往沙发背上靠了一靠。

他是被一只坚定的手推醒的。“怎么了？”他不满地问道。

“我需要你的配合，”一个声音说。非常好听的声音，他决定。他睁开眼睛，看到一片柔和的色彩。他花了点时间才从色彩中找出一张悦目的脸孔，但在那之前他已经笑起来。

“狗屎，”哪个好听的声音说道。他被扶了起来，沉重的头颅向一旁垂去，被同一只手接住。“派克舰长？你能听到我吗？”

“很好听，”他说。

一个皱眉。一种奇怪的嗡嗡声。一声叹息。“出什么事了？”他关切地问道。

“没事，”那个声音说。“我先治好你的外伤，然后让你继续睡，好吗？这点药物应该会在早上之前代谢出去。”

“好，”他说。这个声音提的任何条件都是可以接受的。、

“谢了，”声音说。他感到有什么温暖的东西碰到了他的膝盖。他低下头去，在一片淡雅的色调中，看到刺目的红色。“那是什么？”他困惑地问。

“你的膝盖擦伤了，”声音说。

“哦。”他继续研究着眼前的色彩。从不断流动的色块中诞生了一抹明亮的绿。“你还好吗？疼吗？”

“不，”他喃喃地说，“镇痛效果。那种药物有镇痛效果。”

“说得通。”声音说。“除了膝盖和胸口，你还有哪里受伤了吗？”

他很轻易地调出相关记忆。“不。休斯学员很快丧失了行动能力，推测是由于吸入烟雾超过致幻量。”

“哈，”声音说。他的胸口一暖。“这感觉很好，”他承认。“温暖。”

“你有两根肋骨断了，”声音说，“该死的镇痛效果。”

“我知道，”他说。“感觉像是。”

“什么感觉？”

“肋骨断裂的感觉。”他抬手试图比划一下，但是手撞上了什么东西。“虽然没有相应的疼痛感，但是错位感是很明显的。”

绿色变得明亮了一些。他喜欢这样。“疼痛往往在断裂后四至五个小时后开始产生，从断裂处辐射向整个半身。通常伴随有肌肉的拉伤，但那是另一种痛觉了。”

“停下，”声音说，“停下，不需要再说了。”

噢。“你不喜欢？”

“我……”声音拉长了一些。“见鬼。我不喜欢人受伤。”

“我受了很多伤，”他有点伤感，“你不喜欢我。”

一声奇怪的……呛笑？“我挺喜欢你的，”声音柔和地说。“我不喜欢的是受伤，而不是受伤的人……我在说什么？”

“你喜欢我。”他老实地回答。

“耶稣啊，除了镇痛效果还有吐真效果吗？”

他思考了片刻。“思考是……很困难的。只有……事实。”

“狗屎。我不会再用问句了，我保证。”

“没关系，”他安抚道，“你可以问任何事。你可以要求任何东西。”

“看看现在是谁在……算了。”温暖消失了。绿色消失了。他眨了眨眼睛。它们去哪儿了？

“嘘，别站起来，”一只手抵在他肩膀上，“躺下来，睡一觉。”

一种毛茸茸的东西爬上他的皮肤。他打了个冷战，试图把它踢掉。它锲而不舍地试了几次，终于放弃了。“不喜欢毯子吗？”声音问。

“不，它想吃掉我。”

再一次地，绿色消失了。他沮丧地交叠双手。很快地，一种粗糙的东西压住了他。他小心地吸了口气，抵抗它的压力。他知道他必须要抗争……

“我真想直接给你来一针麻醉剂，”声音说。“我宁愿不，”他抗议。

“我不会的，”声音说。那种压力消失了，他重新呼吸起来。一只手安抚地压在他肩膀上，他把脸靠在那只手上。它闻起来很像战场。

“你是死亡的信使吗？”

“看在他妈的上帝的份上，你在羞辱我这件事上值得一个博士学位，”声音怒冲冲地说。

他困惑起来。“我有一个博士学位。”

“我有两个，所以我还是可以搞学位歧视这一套。”

“你是对的，”他承认。但是，“加上羞辱你的那一个，我也有两个。”

声音笑了起来。“你这样可爱多了，”它变得低沉了一些。

“你更可爱，”他反驳说。

声音没有回答他。过了好一会儿，他意识到声音不会再说话了。他有点失落地阖上眼睛，倾听着另一具身体里血液流动的声音，追随着那潮音远去。

他再次醒来，发现自己赤裸着躺在一个陌生的房间里，四肢酸软，记忆还缺失了一大截。他已经很久很久没有经历过这种事了，所以他困惑了好一会儿，直到另一个人走到他身边。莱纳德穿着医生的白色制服，神色疲倦。至少他穿着衣服。

“穿好衣服，”他把一套衣服扔到派克腿上，“起来，我送你回去。”

派克穿上这套稍嫌不合身的学员制服，趁机打量了一下四周的环境。当他看到沙发脚下的裙装时，他终于想起来一些什么。他瞥了莱纳德一眼，犹豫地站直身来。

“昨晚，我……”

“闯进我的办公室开始自慰，”莱纳德把桌上的杂物扫进一个背包里，“不。你只是磕嗨了而已。”

派克捂住额头。进入味道古怪的宿舍以后的记忆仍然没有恢复，但这之前的记忆足够他推测出发生了什么。大概吧。以及莱纳德的报复心真的格外执着。“我很抱歉，”他无奈地说。

“没必要，英雄。你毕竟是救了六条命。”莱纳德把背包甩到肩膀上，拿出一个袋子装好派克换下来的制服。“走吧，你是回办公室还是？”

理论上来说，他需要写一份超长的报告。但报告在哪里都可以写，而他现在真的很想洗个热水澡。他没怎么犹豫地报出了家门地址，莱纳德点点头，率先走出门。

派克跟着莱纳德走出医院，在门口的公交站坐了下来。“你没有车吗？”

“我熬夜工作了十四个小时，”莱纳德说，“你刚从致幻剂的效果中恢复过来，我想我们两个都不适合驾驶。”

他再次打量莱纳德，这次注意到他嘴角下压的纹路，巩膜上细小的血丝。“十四个小时？”

“有一个学员出现了不良反应，”莱纳德疲惫地说，“后半夜又来了五个踩踏受伤的和两个被烟火烧伤的。说真的，他们怎么能这么蠢？”

这个嘛。“我也很好奇。”

莱纳德斜睨他一眼。“也许是因为他们的指导员一样蠢，”他拉长了调子，“你是怎么想的，嗯？就那么闯进充满毒雾的房间里？”

派克压下一声叹息。“我先叫了救护车。”他指出。

“正是。急救员是专业的！”

“我也是专业的，过去三十年我一直在处理这种紧急情况。”莱纳德不屑地喷了口气，派克决定打出道德高地牌：“在那种情况下，早一分钟可能就是一条人命，你不这么认为吗？”

莱纳德啪的一声甩过头来，笔直望进派克眼睛。“你也是一条人命。”

就是那个瞬间，太阳升了起来，阳光照进他的榛绿色的眼睛。就是那个瞬间，派克产生了一股强烈的冲动，想要亲吻眼前这个疲倦但严肃的人。他意识到这大概是第一次他想要亲吻莱纳、而不带其他欲念——好吧也许是有的——然后他意识到，这是他彻底沦陷的最后一步。

公交车到了，拯救派克于剧烈的情感动荡中。莱纳德支付了两个人的信用点，他们坐在后排，没有再说一句话。两次换乘、二十分钟的漫步后，派克开始后悔他挑选了这个僻静的社区，但不管怎样，他们总算是到了。

莱纳德在玄关处停了下来，把装着脏衣服的纸袋递过来。派克挑起眉。“你不可能真的打算就这么离开吧？”

莱纳德把纸袋扔到他脚边。“我可以跑回去，”他说，“我习惯在夜班后跑步释放压力。”但他没有动弹。

我知道。派克咽下这句话。“穿着你这一身？进来吧，我给你找一套运动服，然后我们一起跑一会儿。”

莱纳德挣扎了片刻。派克拾起纸袋，走进屋内。他听见迟疑的脚步声缀在身后，对自己满意地笑了一笑。他找出运动服和新的内裤让莱纳德换上，然后把两人的脏衣服都塞进洗衣机。

“我速度会比较快，”换上运动服后莱纳德警告道，“你不必勉强。”

“舰长可不是文职，”派克语气平平地说。莱纳德皱了皱鼻子，但没说什么。他们沿着安静的街道跑动起来。通常来说派克更倾向于搏斗这一类互动性强的运动，或者任何有竞赛性质的游戏。但和莱纳德一起跑步？远远称不上无聊。他在脑海中计算莱纳德的体力，有意识地控制跑步的路径。莱纳德开始放慢脚步时，他们离派克的房子还有两条街道的距离。

莱纳德逐渐减慢了速度。派克重新打开门，大步走进厨房，倒了两杯水出来。莱纳德沉默地接过杯子，大口喝水。派克刻意移开视线，坐到沙发上休息。

他被突然出跳到怀里的莱纳德吓了一跳。莱纳德接过他手中的杯子，放到身后的茶几上，然后把他推向沙发靠背上。“你答应我的补偿还没办到吧？”

派克不太明白他为什么突然来了兴致。“这算是天灾，”他微弱地抗议道，因为运动兴奋起来的身体已经给出回应。“我可以——”

“做另一件事，”莱纳德说。他抓住派克上衣的边缘，缓慢地把它卷起来，派克下意识地咽了口唾沫。“也没有那么难，是吧？”

要是没有被莱纳德的大腿夹住双腿、没有他的臀部在自己膝上磨蹭、他的腰在自己手中扭动——说真的，他的手是什么时候摸上去的？——拒绝可能会稍微容易那么一点。至于现在么。“你这样我没法脱衣服，”他说，把莱纳德拉得更近了一点。

莱纳德自得一笑；这表情真适合他。他抛弃了卷到肚脐上的衣摆，一只手拉下运动裤和内裤的裤沿，另一只手把派克半勃的阴茎解放出来。“看在你确实穿了裙子的份上，”他贴着派克的耳朵说，“打个折扣也行。”

这就只是——派克相当确定此刻就算是莱纳德要他从楼上跳下来，他都只会问一句“几楼”。他握住自己的勃起，把脸埋在莱纳德的颈窝里，呼吸着他身上的汗味。汗水的味道冲淡了医院的味道，莱纳德此刻闻起来生机勃勃，派克忍不住舔了一口。在他舌尖下，莱纳德轻微地颤抖着。

派克把这当成是一个准许触碰的信号。他一边抚慰着自己，一边把莱纳德的躯体压向自己，用唇舌探索他的身体。他舔过莱纳德的乳头，激发出的声音让他克制不住地抱着莱纳德翻过身来，把他压倒在沙发上，将碍事的衣服撩起来。

他花了好几分钟轮流舔弄两粒小小的凸起，然后才继续向下。他亲吻了莱纳德的肚脐，然后用鼻尖碰了碰他裆部的凸起。他注意到莱纳德打了个寒颤。

他眯起眼睛，用牙齿刮过红肿的乳头。一模一样的反应：呻吟、颤抖、叹息。唯独没有不能自拔的寒颤。

他坐起来。莱纳德困惑地睁开眼睛望向他。“怎么了？”他皱眉问道，南方口音呼之欲出。这也是装的吗？派克闭上眼睛叹了口气。

“你不必……假装，你知道，”他强迫自己尽可能平静地说出来，“你可以告诉我你不喜欢什么。”

他睁开眼睛，看到莱纳德咬着下唇。他想抚摸他，但决定最好还是不要。他把衣裤整理好，站起来，莱纳德仍然躺在沙发上，从半垂的眼帘后望着他。

“起来，”派克用上自己的舰长口吻，“去洗个澡，我会点个外卖。泰餐可以吗？”

莱纳德轻轻地点一点头，翻身坐起来。派克把盥洗室指给他看。“里面有浴袍。你的衣服再过一会儿就能烘干了，我就不另外找衣服给你了。”

莱纳德又点了点头，大步走进盥洗室。派克懊恼地抓了抓头发，走向主卧附带的盥洗室。他考虑着洗个冷水澡，但现在可是冬天。昨天晚上他没感冒都已经是奇迹了。

他没有心情做到底，所以不得不花了额外的时间等自己的身体平复下来。直到听见洗衣机运行完毕的提示音，他才爬起来，裹上浴袍。他穿过厨房，惊讶地看见莱纳德已经换好衣服了。年轻人转过身来，看到他时也露出了惊讶的神色。

“抱歉，”他匆匆说，“我这就走。”

“什么？”派克困惑地说。他下意识地抓住擦身而过的莱纳德的手臂。“莱纳德！”

莱纳德停下脚步，但仍然垂着头，也没有转过身来。

“我不是在赶你走。”

“噢？”莱纳德冷漠地说。

那种挫败感又回来了。派克想要理一理头发，但又不敢松开手。“你不能就这么……逃走。”

“那你想让我怎么做？”莱纳德终于抬起头来，眼睛很明显地红了一圈。“留在这里等着再被你羞辱一轮吗？”

“我没有——我不是——”派克重重地呼了口气。“我很抱歉。”

莱纳德警惕地盯着他。派克烦躁地收紧手指，又强迫自己松开。“真是够了，”他对自己说道。“听着，你可以说不，随时都可以，好吗？但我希望你能留下来，吃点什么，好好睡一觉，然后如果你醒来还想要……我的话，我们好好谈谈，可以吗？”

莱纳德防备地收紧下巴。“你才是那个说到此打住的人。”他深吸了一口气，“你才是那个两次拒绝了我的人。”

派克彻底受够了他们之间毫无进展的谈话。“留下，”他粗暴地说。

莱纳德像是被他的命令口吻吓了一跳，他眨了眨眼睛，慢慢点点头。派克松开手，对自己的厌恶沉沉地压在胸腔中。

幸运的是这时门铃响了。

他们在近乎迟滞的气氛中吃完了这顿饭。派克从余光里时刻关注着莱纳德，一等他放下勺叉，他就指向主卧。“去睡一觉。”

莱纳德安静地走向主卧。派克收拾好残局，回到主卧，看见莱纳德已经躺下了。至于他到底睡着没有，他不知道，也不想去验证。他走进与主卧连通的书房，敞开门，开始写那份该死的报告。


	4. Le Lit

他听见通讯器锐利的蜂鸣声，半自动地向床头柜伸出手，但什么都没有摸到。没有通讯器硬塑料的外壳、没有闹钟啪嗒一声被撞倒、没有床头柜。他的手在空中捞了几下，终于碰到什么实物。

“是柯克学员的通讯，”一个声音告诉他，“也许不是很紧急？”

“吉姆是最糟糕的，”麦考伊含混地说。他没费神睁开眼睛，摸黑接通了通讯。“嘿老骨头！你在哪儿？”

他他妈还能在哪儿？麦考伊把被子拉过头——这床被子软得犯罪——“你听起来不像快死了，”他平铺直叙，“一边玩去。”

吉姆哼哼了两声。“跨年值班？”

“通宵，”他简短地说。

“好吧，所以你现在在哪儿？需要我去接你吗？”吉姆关切地问道。麦考伊困惑地想了一会儿，他的大脑终于清醒过来一点了。他转过头去，对上一双含笑的灰蓝色眼睛。“呃，”他咽了口唾沫，“不用了，我马上回来。”

眼睛的主人收敛了笑意。吉姆听了一会儿他仓促起身的动作。“见鬼，老骨头，你终于上床啦？”

“我没有！”麦考伊嘶嘶地说着，奋力把被子从腿上解开。派克抓住被子的一角，对他做了个“让我来”的口型，麦考伊盯着他看了一会儿，慢慢松开手。“这不关你的事，”他对着通讯器那头笑得过于开怀的吉姆警告道，“而且我马上就会回去，别把任何人带回宿舍。”

“我就不回去啦，”吉姆欢快地说，“我找到了个过夜的地方，你懂的。要是你想把人带回宿舍再来一轮的话——”

“——我说了我没有！”派克轻柔地握住他的脚踝，麦考伊下意识地回抽了一记。派克紧了紧手掌，把他的腿抬起来，这让麦考伊失去了平衡，栽倒在床上，发出一声闷响。通讯器那头静默了片刻。“行吧，反正宿舍今晚都是你的，”吉姆在最后一个词里注入了无尽的性暗示，然后掐断了通讯。

麦考伊又羞又气，几乎想拿通讯器撒气。柔软的被面滑过他的脚背，吸引了他的注意力。派克抽走被单，把它推到一边。“我假设这意味着你不需要赶过去？”

麦考伊抬起手挡住脸，考虑着当面撒谎的可能性。“……不。”他老老实实地说。

派克沉默了片刻，似乎是感受到了麦考伊的不情愿。“如果你想离开的话……”他的拇指轻柔地在麦考伊脚踝内侧打转，不知是有意还是无意。麦考伊小心翼翼地动了动脚。“抱歉，”派克动作和缓地将他的脚放回床垫上，麦考伊立刻屈起腿，盘腿坐起来，尽力忽视脚踝上骤然的凉意。

他仍然不知道该怎么面对派克。他和这个人所有的交集似乎就是唐突的冒犯。几个小时前，他缺觉的大脑曾经断定对方关注过自己，甚至知道自己的跑步习惯，但醒来以后他发现这个念头非常……滑稽。他能有什么让派克注意到自己的地方呢？对方又不是医疗轨的人。也就是当众——或者在私底下——出洋相的时候吧。

不管怎么说，他确实想要他。如果说在这整个令他感到尴尬不适的局面开始前，这种想要只是一种泛泛的吸引，在几次近距离的接触之后，这种吸引已经演变成某种更长久、更深刻的东西，嗯，也许其中有相当一部分是性挫折吧。他掂量着自己仅有的选择。“你说过要谈谈，”他垂着视线，鉴于主动策略在前两次都没有收到好的效果，“你想谈什么？”

床垫在派克身下凹陷，让麦考伊不由自主地倾向他。他这整个人就是这样有质量的存在。从余光里，麦考伊看到他把另一条腿也屈起来，和自己一样盘腿坐着。

一个镜像的姿态，他的心理学知识提醒他，一种友好的姿态。

“在我们正式开始之前，我想强调一点，”派克说，他的腔调对于卧室来说有点正式得过于滑稽了，但，麦考伊决定，这也算是他魅力的一部分吧。“你随时可以拒绝。”

“你也是，”麦考伊提醒道——可能带了点讽刺。派克没有理会他的小小挑衅。“我想我们可以达成一个共识，你对于我是很有吸引力的。”

麦考伊抬起头来。“是吗？”他不太确定地问。

有片刻派克看上去好像很生气，但他很快恢复到中立的表情。“请不要怀疑这一点，”他说，“你是一个非常有魅力的人。无论是外表上还是性格上。”

“哦，”麦考伊说。“这个嘛。你也是。对我来说。”

“我猜也是，”派克淡淡地说。“我想向你道歉……”

“别，”麦考伊情不自禁地打断道，“上次你道歉可没好事发生。”

派克绷紧了脸。“我为上次道歉。”他硬梆梆地说，“以及我所有的——诋毁性的暗示。我希望你能了解，在此之前我和你并无私交，因此我也无从判断你的反应。”

这算是半个理由吧，麦考伊皱了皱鼻子。“你不是想说你真的生活在那么尔虞我诈的世界里吧？”

“我生活在一个犯了错需要付出代价的世界里，”派克的口吻相当温和。“我注意到在你这里，我犯了太多错误。”

麦考伊绷紧肩膀，竖起一条腿蜷在胸口。“不，我不是说你是一个错误，”派克伸出手搭在他膝盖上，强迫麦考伊看向自己。“我对你没有恶意，莱纳德，但我还是——部分刻意地——伤害了你。我希望我能弥补这个。”

麦考伊咬住下唇。被动策略，他提醒自己。“你想怎么弥补呢？”他问道。

那只手离开了他的膝盖。“我想……”派克清了清嗓子。麦考伊惊奇地看着他，不敢相信他也会有尴尬的时刻。“先澄清一些事情。”

“请，”麦考伊耸耸肩。

“你看，”派克抽回手，拉开了距离。麦考伊在心里叹了口气。“我希望我的伴侣是完全自愿的——”

“我是，”麦考伊轻声说。

“但你没有拒绝那些让你不舒服的事情，”派克坚定地说。“我不知道你为什么会选择欺骗我——”

“欺骗是个很严重的指控，”麦考伊抗议道。

派克停下来，看了他一眼。“莱纳德，请让我说完。”

“如果你要继续指责我的话，我宁愿现在就行驶说不的权利，”麦考伊告诉他。

派克重重地叹了口气。“这可能是职业病吧，”他开了个玩笑。“我想说的是，我希望你能诚实地告诉我你的反应。如果我让你不舒服了，立刻叫停。如果我找错了方向，不要误导我你喜欢。”

麦考伊定睛看了他好大一会儿。“哈，”最终他说，“这就没意思了。”

派克露出一个疑问的神情。麦考伊竖起另一条腿，双手怀抱着膝盖。“我那是在取悦你，笨蛋。而且那也不是什么大问题；我没有受伤，我也得到了我想要的。所以你到底有什么不满意？”

“性爱不是单方面的取悦，”派克说，带着那股该死的职业病口吻，“莱纳德，我不需要你委屈自己来取悦我——”

“别假装你很在乎我怎么想，”麦考伊尖锐地说，“听着，这只是性——还是你嫌弃我演技不过关？”

“莱纳德！”派克斥责道。麦考伊不吃他这一套，他跳下床，迫切地想要拉开距离。“我不明白你到底有什么毛病，我是说， _长官_ ，别否认我们之间的不对等，也别否认这是你想要我的主要原因。你想要，我想给，这有什么问题？就拿着我给的心满意足不好吗？为什么你还要更多？这不公平！”

他模模糊糊地听见派克跟着跳下床来，但直到挥舞的手臂被抓住时才意识到这一点。派克把他转向自己，他的眼睛中充满怒火，那怒火在麦考伊毫不屈服的怒视下逐渐熄灭，转变为别的什么东西。

他叹了口气。“要怎样才能让你对我诚实呢？”他垮下肩膀的样子像是被什么击败了一样——像是被麦考伊击败了一样。“我想要更多，我愿意给更多，你愿意拿吗？”

麦考伊眯起眼睛。“了不起。除了操我之外——这是我唯一的要求——还有什么更多？”

“问我任何事。”派克说。

“跪下，”他不假思索地说出了当下能想到最具羞辱性的命令。令他惊讶的是，派克竟然真的毫不犹豫地屈膝跪下，仍然握着他的手臂、紧紧盯着他的眼睛。

麦考伊猛地吸了口气，他的头脑突然冷却了下来，但却在另一维度上翻腾不息。他从来没有……做过这个。做给出命令的这一方。但他玩过类似的游戏。他将自由的手放在派克的发顶上，随意地拨散派克柔软的鬈发。像所有选择短发的军官一样，派克的头发是一个不太适合抓握的长度。麦考伊的手指穿过他的头发，想起他和乔瑟琳在一起后，第一次剪短发的场景。那时他刚刚进入医院实习，实在懒得对付自己披肩的长发，干脆剃了个板寸。乔瑟琳对此的反应极其糟糕，就好像他不是去剪了个头发，而是毁了容似的。

他充满愧疚地把头发重新留了回来。但他能留长头发，却没有办法保证自己不长肌肉，没有办法阻止自己的下颚变得强壮。青春期的尾巴上他还算是一个美人，但短短几年他就变得滑稽起来，漂亮的五官在他逐渐变得结实的身体上开始显得太过滑稽。

他试着向乔瑟琳证明自己会成长为可以和她并肩的伴侣，但她似乎并不需要那样的人，只想要一个漂亮、柔顺的男孩。他并不怨恨她；在她之前他有过足够多的前任，和她一样不在乎麦考伊是个优秀的医生还是个脑子空空的模特，看着他时只看到一具年轻美貌的肉体。也许这是对他的惩罚，惩罚他不像正常人一样，能被同龄人吸引。

他深吸一口气，把所有关于前任的想法清出脑海。既然派克想玩这种游戏，那就玩吧。他对支配与服从一向不太热衷，但只要这能让他得到他想要的，他不介意。

他不疾不徐地抚摸着派克的头发，考虑着下一条指令。“解开我的裤子，不要用手。”

派克放下双手。制服的裤头由拉链和一个暗扣组成，拉链还好说，暗扣实在超过了唇齿的能力。派克尝试了几分钟，口水和呼吸的热气把麦考伊的裤子弄得一团糟。“算了，”麦考伊摇摇头，自己解开了暗扣。“至少这个你能做到吧？”他拉下内裤，把自己的勃起释放出来。派克抬起头来给了他一个眼神——唉，他绝对不经常玩这个游戏，至少不是在这个位置——然后舔了舔嘴唇。

他挑逗性地舔过麦考伊的柱身，完全不急着含住勃起。他仍然没有用手——看到他双手老老实实地背在身后让让麦考伊多少理解了一点这个游戏的快感——因此时不时地，麦考伊的阴茎会拍在他脸上然后弹开。他皱着眉扭过头去，下半张脸已经沾满了口水和前液。

麦考伊咬着下唇，不想开口求他，但说真的，这也太超过了。他深吸了一口气，努力让自己的声音不那么颤抖。“到床上去。脱掉衣服。”

他没好意思说“爬过去”，暗地里担心派克会随时叫停。派克站起身，对他眨了眨眼睛，才把衬衣扯过头顶，扔到一旁。他脱下裤子踢到一旁，勃起悬在两腿之间。这还是麦考伊第一次见到他的身体，派克显然是那种晒了太阳以后只会泛红的人，他的肌肉线条匀称流畅，和古希腊雕像中健美的人体没有两样——除了阴茎的尺寸意外。他歪着头欣赏派克赤身裸体走向床铺，直到对方爬上床，转过身来看着他。

他们对视了片刻，麦考伊慢吞吞地脱掉衣服，向他走去。“躺好，”他说着爬上床，跨坐在派克身上。“告诉我润滑油和安全套在哪里？”

派克的视线黏在他身上，伸手指向床头柜。麦考伊翻出他要的东西。“这是对你的惩罚，”他点了点派克的鼻尖（棒耶，他终于这么干了！）“我会给自己做好拓张，而你只能看着，不许碰。”

派克闭上眼睛。“看着我！”麦考伊命令道，满意地看到派克重新睁开眼。“手举起来，抓着床头的栏杆，”麦考伊往手上挤了一滩润滑油，“很好。”

“你知道，”派克突然说道，“在医院里的时候——我觉得你还挺适合发号施令的。”

“是吗？”麦考伊调整了一下姿势，给了自己更多活动空间。他顺着会阴找到后穴，试探性地探入指尖。“你开始想起来了？”

“只是个模糊的印象，”派克听起来有些心不在焉，“但我觉得你会很适合做个CMO的。”

“CMO，哈？”麦考伊咬着牙，把中指推进身体里。这并不是什么特别好的体验，但派克沉甸甸的目光弥补了一部分。他试着抽插了几次，将食指也挤进甬道中。“谁他妈说我想上舰船了？”

“噢，但是你选了基础飞行课，”派克用了更多喉音，听起来罪恶地性感，“还有基础博斗课，这都是前线军官才需要的课程。”

麦考伊停下了动作。“已经开始调查我了？”

派克抿了抿嘴唇。“别道歉，”麦考伊说。“除非这不是全部。”

派克考虑了一会儿。“我很抱歉，”最后他说。

麦考伊克制不住地翻了个白眼。“还有哪些？”

“那男孩没你漂亮，”派克脱口而出。麦考伊缓慢地对上他的视线，派克看起来有几分后悔，但他没有躲开麦考伊的目光。

“公平地说，”麦考伊不太清楚自己为什么还没有直接走人，“他是靠脸吃饭的。所以当然他比我漂亮。”

“但他不会奔跑着穿过校园去拯救生命，也不会站在混乱的急救大厅组织仅有的人手。”派克咽了口唾沫。“他没有你漂亮的灵魂，莱纳德。”

麦考伊瞪着他，一种模糊的恐慌在他胸口升起，但他坚决地把它镇压下去。“奉承不会给你带来任何好处，”他沙哑地说，“你还是不能碰我。”

派克牵出一个不对称的笑容。“只是说说而已。”

麦考伊试着让自己集中精力拓张自己，但他就是没法办到。“派克，”他犹豫了一下，“长官？”

“克里斯就可以。”

“克里斯……克里斯，这只是性。”

那个笑容没有消失，只是变得悲伤了一点。“我知道。”

麦考伊摇了摇头。好几分钟内他一动不动，派克终于松开手坐起来。“莱纳德？莱纳德，我很抱歉，我不该提起这些的。”

麦考伊摇摇头。派克犹豫了一下，伸手搭在他腰侧。“你还想继续吗？”他温和地问，“如果你想离开的话，我能理解。”

看，这就是问题所在：他还想继续，他更想继续下去了。他想要听派克多说点，说他有多欣赏麦考伊，说他看到麦考伊身上——灵魂上有哪些闪闪发光的地方。他想要亲吻派克然后让他操自己，他想要派克取悦自己，他想要展示给派克看怎么取悦自己。

他想要的总是太多了。这就是他的问题。

他感到指腹拂过眼尾，这才发现自己情绪过于激动了。“抱歉，”他说，“继续？”

派克看了他一会儿，把他搂进怀里，亲吻他的额头。“当然，美人。”

“别那么叫我，”他确信自己涨红了脸。派克嘘了他一声，抓着他的手腕抽出他的手指，然后扶着麦考伊躺在床上。“让我来，”他拿起润滑油。

麦考伊疲倦地点点头。片刻后，一根微凉的手指探进他的穴口。派克的动作十分轻缓，并不急着加入第二根手指。先前着急拓张的涩痛逐渐转化为某种怪异的快感，麦考伊忍不住分开腿。“更多，”他低声说。

派克抽回手指，挤了更多润滑油在手上。麦考伊半睁着眼睛看着他用手心暖了会儿润滑油，才均匀地抹在手指上。两根手指没有受到太多阻力，派克逐渐撑开手指，密切地关注着麦考伊的神情。

他再一次抽出手指时麦考伊挫败地叹了口气。“你知道吗，我开始肚子饿了，”他抱怨道。“回去前我还想吃个晚饭。”

“留下，”派克轻易地说，“明天再回去。”

他真的不应该答应任何事，但眼下他只想要派克的随便什么回到他身体里。“只要你点夜宵。”

派克无声地笑了起来。“抓到你了，医生，”他在麦考伊大腿内侧落下一个吻，然后探身拿过一个安全套。

他终于进来的时候麦考伊长叹了一声。“不舒服吗？”派克立刻问道。

“你敢退出去，”麦考伊威胁道。派克顿了顿，继续推进，直到他们从胸膛到耻骨紧紧相拥。麦考伊自然而然地亲吻了派克，后者似乎吃了一惊，但很快投入到亲吻中。

“终于，”麦考伊贴着他嘴唇说道。

“终于，”派克赞同道。

“能请你动一动尊臀吗？”麦考伊彬彬有礼地请求道。

派克大笑起来。“我就说你很适合发号施令！”他侧过头去，热气喷在麦考伊耳廓。“告诉我一个敏感带。”

麦考伊装模作样地踢了一脚他的后腰，带动他的阴茎一记戳刺。这让他下一句话失去了任何力度：“你刚刚才说过问你要任何事的。”

“我没说不给啊。”派克狡黠地说。麦考伊象征性地挣扎了一下。“咬我的脖子，”他说，在派克把嘴唇印上去以后，又补充道：“但不要太用力了。”

派克浅浅地咬了一口，同时律动起来。麦考伊始料未及，呜咽了一声。派克毫不犹豫地乘胜追击，架起麦考伊的腰，跪坐起来，更用力地撞向麦考伊深处。

他只觉得自己整个人都被揉碎了，又在派克的亲吻中重新拼凑起来。他紧紧抱住派克，试着把脸埋进对方颈窝里，但派克坚持不懈地扭过头来，咬着他的耳朵尖要他仰起头来。他没好气地瞪了他一眼，派克不知道发什么疯，低头舔上他的眼球。

麦考伊叫了一声。派克僵住了。“疼吗？”

麦考伊松开一条缠绕着派克的胳膊，揉了揉眼睛。“只是被吓了一跳，”他眨了几次眼睛，终于注意到派克全身都在颤抖着。

他坏心眼地没让派克继续，而是别过头去吻了吻派克的眉弓。“你喜欢我的眼睛吗？”他问道，同时绞紧了甬道。

派克用力咬着嘴唇。“莱纳德，”他喘着气说道，“如果你——继续——我——”

麦考伊刻意等了两秒钟。“继续。”他的声音沙哑得自己都认不出来了。

派克低吼一声，把他操进床垫中。一轮狂风暴雨之后，他松开掐着麦考伊腰侧的手，搂着他转了半圈，让麦考伊半趴在他身上，顶着麦考伊的体重把安全套打结扔向垃圾桶。

麦考伊几乎要重新睡过去，但派克推了推他。“晚饭吃什么？”

“我不想吃饭，”麦考伊闭着眼睛说，试图把温暖的枕头压回原位。派克笑了起来。“你不是饿了吗？”

“饿了，但不想吃饭，”麦考伊仍然闭着眼睛。派克安分了一会儿。“让我去拿点食物过来，”他缓慢地、诱哄地说，“然后晚点我们再起来吃一顿夜宵，好吗？”

“我不是个婴儿！”麦考伊抗议道。“除非你是要饿死了，不然就乖乖待着别动，明白吗？”

派克揉了揉他的头发，麦考伊从喉咙里发出一声咆哮，但显然没有起到应有的威胁效果，因为派克又笑了，而他一笑胸腔就会震动，麦考伊就躺不安稳。他张嘴咬了一口派克的肩膀。“停下！”

“耶稣啊，”派克把他搂得更紧了一点，从一旁拉过被单。他没继续发出噪音，谢天谢地，麦考伊终于重新睡着了。


	5. La Porte

就吸食迷幻药的学生进行报告的医生不是一名学员。尤其不是特定的那名学员。

没有一道手续有莱纳德的身影，没有一张文件上签的是莱纳德的名字；派克甚至允许自己在急诊大厅逡巡片刻，在最终引起任何注意前一无所获地离开了。

莱纳德从此不再从米歇尔楼下经过。

新学期已经开始了两个多星期，派克彻底放弃了从窗边眺望校园的习惯，把精力集中在备课和调查上。也许是因为他的全心投入，二者进展都很顺利。前一件事他已经驾轻就熟；后一件事虽然当事人都在昏迷中，他的记忆中也没有发现什么有价值的信息，但排查监控视频后，迷幻药的来源指向了星联医院。

这也不算奇怪，与星联学院不同，星联医院中人口的流动性更大。

另一个好消息是，从医院申请的监控视频中总算出现了莱纳德。高倍速下，他模糊成一道白色的影子，在医院走廊里来来去去，鲜少休息。派克默默估计了一下，他每周花在医院里的时间可能不止四十小时。

为什么没有人叫他停下来？

这个想法在派克的脑海里转了一圈，就被压下去了。

他的通讯器响了起来。吸入迷幻药程度最轻的一名学员有了苏醒的迹象，首席医官提醒他可以考虑安排具有心灵感应能力的军官进行审讯。派克一边安排下去，一边让技术员暂停。画面停在医生的会议室内，时间显示为圣诞夜。莱纳德拿着一罐饮料，正张嘴说着什么，一众护士期待地看着他。派克让技术员把莱纳德的手放大了一些。

“你见过这种饮料罐吗？”他皱着眉问技术员。

技术员把饮料罐的图片截取出来，扔进图片搜索引擎中进行比对。在结果出来之前，派克已经从被恢复的记忆中找到了关键点。“在聚众现场也出现了同种酒精饮料，”他飞快地把监控视频往前倒退，找到了把饮料带来的那个护士。“找到他，问清楚饮料的来源。”

他的直觉是正确的。这就是他在额外一个星期后，重新在医院中醒来的原因。

“你不是天杀的安全官，你知道吗，”一个熟悉的声音斥责道，“你不必非得冲在第一线。你知道你离永久性脑损伤有多近吗？”

他在睁眼以前微笑起来。“医生，”他的目光掠过雪白笔挺的医官制服，抚过向下撇的嘴角，在紧锁的眉头上打了个转，对上莱纳德谴责的视线。“很高兴再次见到你。”

莱纳德微微摇了摇头。“接下来几天你都可能会经历头晕、恶心、短暂失去方向感。通常来说我会推荐住院观察，但不知怎的我觉得你不会愿意的。所以，如果症状持续不消退，就回来做个检查，明白吗？”

“相当清楚。”

“有人能来接你吗？”

实际上是有的，但派克还没有高尚到放弃唾手可得的机会。“也许吧。我的联络器呢？”

他只花了三十秒在联系人界面反复滚动，就听见莱纳德叹了口气。“我送你回去吧，”他提议道。

“你不需要值班吗？”派克礼貌性地推辞了一下。

“还有一个多小时，你能等到那时候吗？”

“当然。”

“到时候见。”

莱纳德这次换回了便服。从他蓬松的头发来看，也许顺便洗了个次声波浴。他替派克办了出院的手续，二人沉默地走出医院。

这只是第二次和莱纳德一起走到公交车站，但派克觉得自己已经开始习惯了。此时正是下午上课的时间，路上行人比清晨还有少。莱纳德坐在站台内的长椅上，仿佛断电一般一动不动。派克盯着他的侧脸看了很长时间，难以确定他是不是在睁着眼睛睡觉。

“车来了，”莱纳德突然说。他率先站起来，派克施施然跟上。

有几次莱纳德似乎想要说些什么，但又咽了下去。他把派克送到门口，闷闷地道别。派克推开门，再一次被既视感击中。

“你不可能就这么回去吧？”他揶揄道。

莱纳德瞪了他一眼。在他开口前，派克继续说道：“进来吧，让我给你倒杯咖啡表示谢意。我甚至会允许你发表一通关于珍爱生命的演讲。”

莱纳德露出一个不情不愿的笑容。他犹豫了好一会儿，重重一点头。“我的确想说点事情。”

“那就进来。”

“五分钟就好，我晚上还有课。”莱纳德没有挪动。

“那还有足够的时间喝杯咖啡，”派克坚持道。他后撤一步，莱纳德犹疑地踏进门。

“谢谢——你在做什么？”

派克刷了指纹把门锁上。莱纳德在他怀中挣扎时束手束脚，大概是怕加重他的脑震荡。派克轻易掐着他的腰将他钉在门上，手掌下的皮肤因为烈日下的步行发烫。

“你以为你在做什么？”莱纳德问道，听起来有几分喘不过气。派克屈起手指勾住裤腰，望进莱纳德此刻近乎深褐色的眼中。至少莱纳德并不讨厌他的触摸。

他扬起嘴角。“庆祝罪犯伏法……以及我的康复，”他刻意压低了声线，“你打算抗议吗？”

莱纳德的喉结上下滚动。“这……非常不恰当。”

这不是拒绝。

这也不是同意。在任何其他情况下派克都会像个文明人一样退后、致歉、道别。但他才从濒临永久性脑损伤中恢复，短暂“失去方向感”是可以接受的，不是吗？

“你随时可以拒绝，”他再次提醒，随后屈膝跪下，一只手牢牢抓着莱纳德的胯部，另一只手轻易地解开皮带、拉下裤链。这一次和莱纳德的想法——他越来越搞不明白的那些——无关，这一次是他去拿他想要的。他想要的是切实地感受到莱纳德；品尝他的味道，描摹他的形状，激发他的呻吟——发现更多的他，只要莱纳德允许。

他短暂地阖上眼睛，听着莱纳德断续的喘息声。在他最终失去莱纳德之前——在那之前，既然已经开了个头，他想要多记住莱纳德一点。因为或迟或早他终将失去莱纳德，而且更可能是或早而非或迟；因为他的职业要求他四处漂泊，因为莱纳德自始至终保守消极的态度，因为他总是要求太多却给予太少，因为……

他把那些令人沮丧的念头推到脑海深处，睁开眼睛。关于莱纳德、或者说任何事都适用的一条经验是：相信自己观察到的，而不是别人告知的。他看到莱纳德一只手在光滑的门板上游走，指尖用力下压泛出苍白。派克抬起眼，看到莱纳德紧紧咬着自己拇指下掌根的软肉。

他将那只游走的手拉过来，放在自己头发上，然后停止了动作。莱纳德缓慢地睁开眼睛，对上他的视线，茫然地眨了眨眼睛。派克仍压着他的手往前推。他看到莱纳德睁大眼睛，完全明白了过来。片刻的迟疑后，修长有力的手指缠绕上发丝，接手了对节奏的控制。

派克眯起眼睛。他喜欢像这样的时刻：莱纳德有所主动的时候。这让他确知莱纳德也想要这一场性事，无论一开始他是否完全情愿地被卷入其中。

他已经能辨认得出莱纳德濒临高潮时的模样，但莱纳德的动作仍然很小心，简直像……简直像仍然惦记着他的后遗症一样。这份不必要的——但确实非常令派克感动的——担心让莱纳德在最后高潮时彻底脱力，派克松开支撑着他的手，莱纳德就顺着门板滑下来，伸长双腿松松地圈着仍然跪在他身前的派克。

他看起来那么放松，仿佛所有的忧思焦虑都随高潮排出体外。乱蓬蓬的头发让他看起来像一只小动物，派克克制不住地低头亲吻他的额角、耳尖、侧脸。或许是仍未从高潮余韵中恢复过来，莱纳德没有像上次一样抗议，甚至侧了侧头让出更多空间。派克用鼻尖磨蹭他露出来的脖颈，努力克制着制造一枚吻痕的冲动。莱纳德不会喜欢的。

为了转移注意力，他低下头帮莱纳德整理好衣服。一只手盖住他的手，莱纳德的视线重新聚焦在他脸上。“你想要我……回报一下吗？”

“你还要上课，不是吗？”派克意识到自己也没有直接拒绝。他摇摇头，站起来。莱纳德的手滑落下去。“我答应了你一杯咖啡的，过来吧。”

莱纳德过来一会儿才跟进来，安静地靠在流理台上看他把咖啡豆磨成粉。将摩卡壶放在炉子上加热，派克从消毒柜中拿出两只杯子，习惯性地冲洗了一遍。做完这唯一的准备工作后，他谨慎地流理台另一侧站定。莱纳德转过头来望着他，派克绷紧了肩膀。他真的不喜欢这个环节。

“你用的是摩卡壶，”莱纳德说。完全出乎他的意料。

派克扬了扬眉毛。他没想到莱纳德能认出这种古老简陋的装备。市面上咖啡机的功能已经完善到眼花缭乱的地步，但他不需要那么多繁复的功能。再说，自己煮的咖啡尝起来总是格外美味。

“我以为……”莱纳德重新皱起眉，这大概是他在意识清醒时的默认表情了。他摇摇头，看向动静渐渐消失的摩卡壶。派克打开壶盖，用勺子搅匀咖啡，倒了一杯递给莱纳德。

“你以为？”他提醒莱纳德。

“我以为你已经得到你想要的了，”莱纳德说。

派克盯着他看了一会儿，转身给自己也倒了一杯咖啡，用勺子在杯中搅动。“你呢？”

在随后而来的漫长的沉默里，派克思考着，是否正因瓦肯星上没有这种无法确定对方所思所想带来的折磨，因此他们没有感情，更别提情趣了。

把瓦肯人和情趣两个词放在一起让他生理性反胃了一瞬。

杯子放在流理台上发出清脆的敲击声。“我得走了，”莱纳德声音靠近了一点。“如果你……决定想要……回报，联系我？”

派克侧过身来。和犹疑不定的语气不同，莱纳德双手抱胸，站得笔挺。一个防御性的姿势……他在防御什么呢？

“我没有你的联系方式。”

“你没有吗？”莱纳德挑起一根眉毛，“你知道我选了哪些课，甚至知道我前妻的新欢长什么样——上次我检查的时候，助教页面上还写着我的邮箱。”

“但我没有你的私人联系方式，”派克彻底转过来，正面对着莱纳德，没有再说什么。一如既往，他把选择权完全交给莱纳德，尽管从根本上来说，他只是在逼迫莱纳德做出选择，而非耐心地等他自己做出决定。

他喝掉剩余的咖啡，绕过莱纳德，将摩卡壶和两只空杯子一起放进洗碗机内。他身后的沉默抓住他，淹没他，迫使他低下头去。他知道什么时候该让步，什么时候该坚持，知道该怎么做才能拿到他想要的——太清楚了。这些策略已经称为他的一部分。所以为什么不用呢？既然他已经走到这一步。

派克从腰间摘下通讯器，找到几个月前存入的莱纳德的星舰统一邮箱，发送自己的行程。收信的提示音在沉默中炸开，衣物簌簌地摩擦出声。在短暂的安静后，另一声提示音响起。他的通讯器在他手心震动了一下。派克对自己微笑，将莱纳德回复的地址存入通讯录。一个小小的胜利。

尽管也许不应该把胜负观引入和人的交往中来。

“你不是还有课吗？”他转过身去，惊讶地发现莱纳德正看着自己。派克回以不透露任何情绪的微笑。

“没错，”莱纳德拖长了声音说道，“我这就走。”

有一瞬间，派克几乎以为莱纳德在抗议什么——通过他拉长的声音，通过他加深的皱眉。他把这种感觉记下，和所有其他关于莱纳德的信息放在一起，它们在他脑海中纠缠成一个不断跳动的结。他注视着莱纳德半转过身去站定。他抓住水槽边缘，准备好面对接下来可能的爆发。

莱纳德折返回来，大步走到他面前。一个迅速但是有力的吻——再一次出乎他意料——莱纳德松开他的领口。“这是长期的吗，你的邀请？”

派克眨了眨眼睛。“可以是。”他谨慎地说，突然间觉得胸中有什么东西在急速膨胀。

“很好，”莱纳德说。他大步走了出去。派克盯着他消失于其后的门，情不自禁地咧嘴笑了起来。

这大概是过去一整个月发生的最好的事情。


End file.
